


Snow

by FreckledSaint



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSaint/pseuds/FreckledSaint
Summary: Scar observes the snow on Fort Briggs





	

Fort Briggs was quiet at night. Awfully quiet. Even with the serenity of the mountains, Scar could not bring himself to sleep. He already had troubles sleeping, and being surrounded by hundreds of wary Amestrian soldiers only made it worse.

He stood outside alone, exhausted from the commotion caused by the Elric brothers. Standing underneath the winter moon, he observed how softly the snow fell. As a child he’d often wonder what snow was like, how big icicles could become… Growing up in a desert, one could find snow only on the mountains further inland. He knew Ishvalans who ventured there and recalled them saying that snow was like cold powder. He did not believe them at the time, but now, on the Briggs Mountains, he couldn’t help but agree.

“Enjoying the view?” 

Scar turned around and saw Major Miles approaching him with a big smile on his face. “I am. Although I prefer sand to snow, this is nice.”

“How come?”

Scar’s lip curved upwards. “There’s nothing better than feeling the sand between your toes as the sun warms you. Or building castles with wet sand near the river. I suppose I have good memories of it. The first time I saw snow was right after the genocide and I wasn’t the cheeriest of people.’

Miles nodded solemnly and asked,” What was your first impression of snow actually? I grew up in Northern Amestris and was always surrounded by it. I’m curious to know your point of view.”

“It melted in my hands, which was a surprise. I expected it to feel more like sand. I’ve also never been that cold in my entire life.” Miles chuckled gently. “My brother wanted us to see snow together. He would talk about going to Drachma together; we would try to read as many books as we could in the Drachman National Library in its capital. Our parents visited Drachma once and our father would tell us stories about their culture and about snow.”

“I’ve never been in Ishval. I’ve never been in Southern Amestris, let alone Ishval,” Miles said. “Maybe you could show me around.”

Scar snorted and grimly remarked, “Show what? The ruins of my home and blood-soaked sand.” He looked down sadly when he felt Miles’ hand wrap around his. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I guess we could travel to the ruins of Xerxes or go to Ishvalan cities deeper in the desert.”

“There are Ishvalan cities in the desert?” Miles asked.

“Of course there are. Their existence isn’t well known in this part of the world but a lot of Ishvalans fled to these cities during the genocide. Prior to Amestrian conquest, Ishvalans were much more spread out, this country just happened to swallow one of regions closer to it.”

“I didn’t know that. Thank you for sharing.”

“Just don’t tell them. The Amestrians.”

Scar felt Miles tighten his hold on his hand and sighed before leaning his head on his shoulder. He was grateful for Miles, very grateful. He has been patient with his almost constant nightmares and anxiety attacks. Scar never thought he would live long enough to be in a relationship, you do not really think about forming romantic relationships during a war after all. 

“Amani, you’re shivering.

“I know. But it’s so loud in there.”

Miles kissed him and said, “Let’s go somewhere more quiet then, you’ll catch a cold out here. You are a child of the sand, not snow. Come on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work! In the ending you may have noticed that Miles call Scar "Amani" and to clear that up, that's just, my headcanon about Scar's name. Please leave a comment and tell me what you guys think


End file.
